Cartoon Character Story 2
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "Toy Story 2" Cast *Woody - Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) *Buzz Lightyear - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Jessie - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Bullseye - Buck (Home on the Range) *Stinky Pete The Prospector - Pete (Disney) *New Utility Belt Buzz Lightyear - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Wheezy - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Bo Peep - Amy Rose (Sonic X) *Bo Peep's Sheep - Sheep (Shaun the Sheep) *Hamm - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Mr. Potato Head - Iago (Aladdin) *Mrs. Potato Head - Thundar (Aladdin (TV Series)) *Rex - Wally Gator *Slinky Dog - Squirt (Pound Puppies 2010) *Sarge - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Sarge's Soldiers - Po and the Furious Five (Kung Fu Panda) *Andy Davis - Steven Universe *Andy's Mom - Jane Porter (Tarzan) *Molly Davis - Kimi Finster (Rugrats) *Buster - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Al McWhiggins - Dr. Eggman (Sonic X) *Geri the Cleaner - Dallben (The Black Cauldron) *Barbie Dolls - Tropic Tan Models (Stoked!) *Tour Guide Barbie - Emma (Stoked!) *Emily - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Amy - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Amy's Barbie Doll - Fin McCloud (Stoked!) *Amy's Barbie Doll 2 - Lo Ridgemount (Stoked!) *Barrel of Monkeys - Chimpanzees (Madagascar) *Etch - Scrat (Ice Age) *Lenny - Brain (Igor) *Mr. Shark - Bruce (Finding Nemo) *Mr. Spell - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *RC - Mater (Cars) *Robot - Nigel (The Wild) *Rocky Gibraltar - Ferdinand *Snake - Larry (The Wild) *Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Fievel Mousekewitz, Jay and Gus (An American Tail), (Cinderella) *Trash Can Toys - Hyenas (The Lion King)/Outsiders (The Lion King 2: Simba’s Pride) *Evil Emperor Zurg - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Flik outtakes - Trent (Total Drama) *Heimlich outtakes - Magilla Gorilla Scenes *Cartoon Character Story 2 - Part 1 Opening Credits/Dudley Puppy's Mission *Cartoon Character Story 2 - Part 2 Sonic's Lost Shoe/It's Toby *Cartoon Character Story 2 - Part 3 Sonic's Tail Gets Ripped *Cartoon Character Story 2 - Part 4 Sonic Meets Hubie/Sonic Gets Hedgehognapped *Cartoon Character Story 2 - Part 5 To the Penthouse *Cartoon Character Story 2 - Part 6 The Roundup Gang *Cartoon Character Story 2 - Part 7 Sonic's Roundup *Cartoon Character Story 2 - Part 8 Sonic Nearly Lose his Tail *Cartoon Character Story 2 - Part 9 Crossing the Street *Cartoon Character Story 2 - Part 10 Arriving of Dallben/At Dr. Eggman's Toon Barn *Cartoon Character Story 2 - Part 11 The Dogs Switch/The Girl Aisle *Cartoon Character Story 2 - Part 12 Kitty Katswell Gets Mad *Cartoon Character Story 2 - Part 13 Kitty's Story ("When She Loved Me") *Cartoon Character Story 2 - Part 14 Searching for Sonic the Hedgehog *Cartoon Character Story 2 - Part 15 Into the Vents *Cartoon Character Story 2 - Part 16 To the Rescue/Sonic Stays *Cartoon Character Story 2 - Part 17 Battle with Red/Car Chase *Cartoon Character Story 2 - Part 18 Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Pete/Rescuing Kitty Katswell *Cartoon Character Story 2 - Part 19 Welcome Home *Cartoon Character Story 2 - Part 20 End Credits Movie used *Toy Story 2 (1999) Clip used *Sonic X *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Home on the Range *Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers *The Prince and the Pauper *Goof Troop *Oliver and Company *The Pebble and the Penguin *Shaun the Sheep *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba’s Pride *The Lion King 1 1/2 *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) *The Lion Guard *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *Wally Gator *Pound Puppies *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *Steven Universe *Tarzan *The Legend of Tarzan *Tarzan & Jane *Rugrats *The Great Mouse Detective *The Black Cauldron *Stocked! *Alice in Wonderland *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *A Bug's Life *Ice Age *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift *Ice Age 5: Collision Course *Igor *Finding Nemo *Big Hero 6 *Cars *Cars 2 *Cars 3 *The Wild *Ferdinand *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *Fievel's American Tails *Cinderella *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *Total Drama Island *The Magilla Gorilla Show Gallery Sonic in Sonic X.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog as Woody Dudley Puppy.jpg|Dudley Puppy as Buzz Lightyear Kitty Katswell.jpg|Kitty Katswell as Jessie Buck strong.png|Buck as Bullseye Pete TheThreeMusketeers.png|Pete as Stinky Pete Dodger.jpg|Dodger as Utility Belt Buzz Hubie-0.jpg|Hubie as Whizzer Pumbaa_in_Timon_and_Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Hamm Amy Rose Sonic X.jpg|Amy Rose as Bo Beep 1f42b753ff027240df643baa841c3ba86cdec162ac8c374a72c36676afab867d.jpg|Sheep as Bo Peep's Sheep Iago the Parrot.jpg|Iago as Mr. Potato Head Thundra22.jpg|Thundra as Mrs. Potato Head Wally Gator.png|Wally Gator as Rex Squirt_the_Chihuahua.png|Squirt as Slinky Dog Shifu.jpg|Master Shifu as Sarge ccb5443e5520ba615b8061721bada488.jpg|Po and the Furious Five as Sarge's Soldiers Steven-universe-steven-universe-5.52.jpg|Steven Universe as Andy Davis Jane Porter in Tarzan.jpg|Jane Porter as Andy's Mom Kimi_Finster2.png|Kimi Finster as Molly Davis Toby.jpg|Toby as Buster Dr._Eggman.jpg|Dr. Eggman as Al McWhiggins Dallben.jpg|Dallben as Geri the Cleaner Tropical_Tan_models.png|Tropical Tan Models as Barbie Dolls Emma.png|Emma as Tour Guide Barbie Alice-PNG-alice-in-wonderland-33923432-585-800.png|Alice as Emily PRINCESS MELODY.png|Melody as Amy Fin.png|Fin as Amy's Barbie Doll Lo.jpg|Lo as Amy's Barbie Doll 2 Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-4291.jpg|Chimpanzees as Barrel of Monkeys Scrat.png|Scrat as Etch Large_igorpic.jpg|Brain as Lenny 71423763-2085-4F98-8461-FC6E2C48828E.png|Bruce as Mr. Shark Martin (tow mater).png|Mater as RC The-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-1407.png|Nigel as Robot Ferdinand Render 15.png|Ferdinand as Rocky Gibraltar Thewild_larry.jpg|Larry as Snake Fievel Mousekewitz in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz, Jaq.jpg|Jaq Gus (1).jpg|and Gus as Squeeze Toy Alien Trio Hyenas (The Lion King).jpg|Hyenas as Trash Can Toys RedCat.png|Red as Zurg Trent.png|Trent as Flik Outtakes P gorila-maguila 7.jpg|Magilla Gorilla as Heimlich Outtakes Category:Uranimated18 Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs